Winter Walk
by MidNight Raven Star
Summary: Lavi decides to bring Kanda with him to the library. What happens between the two on the walk? Yuvi of course!


"Why the hell do we have to be out here in this weather, baka usagi?" Kanda Yuu called out to his friend who was cheerfully walking in front of him. He grumbled as he pulled his jacket closer to him, trying to stop the shivers that wished to go through his body. He cursed his friend for somehow convincing him to come out with him in the current weather. Funny how the curse could stop him from dying but not from freezing.

"But Yuu-chan~! I don't want to go to the library alone! It's no fun if there isn't someone there with you," Lavi called back to Kanda as he started to whistle a happy tune. Truth was, Lavi didn't call Kanda to come with him because he wanted to go to the library with someone. He wanted to walk with the swordsman. It was too bad the stubborn man wouldn't hold hands with him. When Bookman Jr. suggested that, he nearly got shish-kebabed by the man.

"Then why the hell not ask Moyashi or Lenalee?" Kanda asked as he kicked the snow up around him, frustrated with the rabbit and his antics. He looked up as he saw the rabbit snuggling up to his scarf to warm his nose. Yuu scowled as he wished for the scarf that hung around Lavi's neck. It was tempting to Yuu to try to steal the warm cloth from around his friend's neck. In fact, it was so tempting that he would do it.

Lavi stopped in confusion as he felt his scarf being unwrapped from his neck. Having felt the cool air hit his once warm neck, Lavi quickly tugged back on his scarf and wrapped it tight around his neck. Turning around to see Kanda trying not to shiver, he felt momentarily bad for the swordsman. The key word being "momentarily." _He should have prepared more, _thought Lavi as he started to walk forward again.

Yuu grunted in irritation as he once again tried to steal the scarf from the friend who was a mere two centimeters taller than him. Once again the scarf was tugged out of his grasp. Lavi turned his head and gave Kanda a disapproving glance. Yuu was unhappy, as well as cold, without the warmth of the scarf. He stopped as Lavi continued walking along the worn path. The two _had _to reach a compromise. If Lavi wouldn't give him the scarf, then there was only one solution. One that Kanda greatly disapproved of.

Lavi froze once more as he felt his scarf slightly move once again. He turned to see Yuu stopped next to him with part of the scarf wrapped around his neck. Lavi smirked as an idea hit him. "Yuu-chan~! I'll let you share with me if you hold my hand!" the rabbit boy teased as he started to pull away from Kanda, taking the scarf with him.

Bookman Jr. was suddenly caught off guard when he felt something rush towards him, bringing both of them to the ground. Lavi groaned at the weight on his chest. He looked down to see that Kanda burying his face into Lavi's chest. Feeling heat in the same area as the swordsman's face, Lavi smiled and, getting up on one elbow, gave Kanda a one armed hug. The samurai responded by clinging closer to Lavi's chest. This gave Lavi a nostalgic feeling that spread from his supposedly nonexistent heart.

Shifting his position once more, Lavi pushed Yuu's hair away from his forehead and gently pecked at the center. Junior felt hands suddenly push as his chest, pushing him back into the snow. He heard Yuu-chan stand up as he tried to figure out what happened. "What the hell was that you baka usagi!" Kanda screeched at Lavi who was only starting to get up. A crimson blush had covered Kanda's face as he tried to figure out why the future bookman would do such a thing.

Lavi got up, wiping snow from his pants to try to prevent them from becoming wet. Walking over to the slightly shorter exorcist, Lavi put his hand on the side of Kanda's face, eliciting a deeper blush, and asked, "I thought that would be obvious to Yuu." Lavi leaned down and connected his lips with Kanda's. Lavi felt the true exorcist below him freeze at this. Lavi took this moment to wrap his arms around Yuu and started to move his lips.

This movement seemed to unfreeze the swordsman from his shocked state. He couldn't help but blush deeper at what the rabbit was doing. What was the feeling that was flowing through his body? Embarrassment? Happiness? Perhaps…love? Yuu's heart couldn't help but swell at the thought. Love…that seemed to describe the feeling.

Lavi started to pull away as he found disappointment in the shorter male not reacting. Opening up seemed to have been a bad idea, as it appeared to the apprentice bookman.

As warmth left his lips, Kanda realized what his mistake was. Quickly gathering courage, the exorcist wrapped his arms around the other male's neck and pulled him back down for another kiss. Lavi quickly responded to the kiss, ever so slightly deepening it by moving his lips in sync with the other. The rabbit took a step forward, attempting to bring Kanda and himself closer together. In response, the aforementioned male stepped backwards, soon losing his balance and pulling both Black Order members to the ground.

In order to stop himself from crushing the shorter person, Lavi put his hands on either side of Yuu's head, never truly breaking contact with the swordsman. Kanda could already feel the snow starting to soak through his jacket as the male above him started to nibble on his lower lip. Kanda shakily opened his mouth in response to the intimate reaction. He soon felt the other's lithe appendage slither into his moist cavern and explore every area of it. Kanda felt a slight rebellious flame light up as Lavi stayed in constant control, but this was soon extinguished as the other rubbed his tongue against his own. Both let out a muffled moan in response to the action.

Lavi soon pulled away as his breath grew short. As he did this, both him and Kanda watched as the string of saliva created between them grew thin and dissipated. Upon seeing this happen, the swordsman to look away, deeply embarrassed by sight. Lavi chuckled as he saw this. Leaning down and breathing heavily on the shorter man's ear, he said, "Yuu-chan…I love you!" This announcement was soon followed by a nibble on the ear provided by the rabbit.

"B-baka Usagi," Kanda replied, a darker blush decorating his face. In a quiet mumble, the swordsman said, "I love you, too. Even if you are an idiot."

* * *

><p>"Lavi, Kanda, why the hell are you two wet?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Holy. Crap…Like, seven months late! My god, really! REALLY! After all this time this is the crap I produce! *sigh* Oh, well. As long as Cupcake likes it. SUPER late Christmas present. Oh well, the pic that goes with it seems to be late also, so that's cool, right! Wow…I'm not sure if me writing at 5:03 in the morning is a good thing…Anyways, hope everyone enjoyed the Yuvi.<strong>


End file.
